TRISTA PENA (AMOR AGITANADO)
by Harumigirl
Summary: Un UA de mi pareja favorita Spike/Faye, esta vez en el mundo gitano. Spike es perseguido por Viccious por traicionarlo y entra herido a un bosque donde encuentra a nuestra Gitana favorita (Faye) quedando prendado de ella. Un fic de dos o tres capitulos máximo. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: mi primer UA de CBP, se trata de Gitanos costumbres, persecuciones pueden sin linea temporal especifica un Faye/Spike como siempre.

TITULO DEL FIC: AMOR AGITANADO CANCIÓN: TRISTA PENA de Gipsy Kings

TRISTA PENA (AMOR AGITANADO)

Iba corriendo adentrándose más en la luz verdosa reflejada de los árboles del bosque, estaba cansado no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así huyendo, con la respiración agitada parecía que se le nublaba la vista, llevaba dos días en ese bosque, desorientado y perdido, después de la pelea con Viccious, su jefe inmediato a cargo del sindicato Red Dragons por una discusión de honor entre hombres o algo así, tendría que ver que se había acostado con Julia la novia del jefe, obviamente este no lo soportó, no por celos si no que lo que no perdonó fue la traición de su segundo al mando y amigo, Spike Spiegel, traición que se reflejaba en desobediencia y oposición a lo que Viccius representaba en esa organización, por eso Spike Spiegel había huido, no que fuera cobarde, sino prefería preservar la vida y más sabiendo de lo que su jefe era capaz, no es para menos que la Red Dragons estaba encargada de cazar a la población gitana, quienes se escondían en los bosques del país fieles a su naturaleza nómada. Viccious era cruel un asesino contratado por el gobierno para controlar (matar) a todo lo que representara rebeldía para la política actual. Había trabajado con él por 10 años, se conocieron desde jóvenes en el campo de entrenamiento, hicieron amistad y creyeron ser incondicionales, todo hasta que a Spiegel se le ocurrió encontrarle gusto a la mujer de su amigo. Cuando su jefe se enteró enardeció y lo mandó cazar.

Por eso estaba ahí corriendo con una herida en el hombro izquierdo y otra superficial en el flanco derecho del abdomen, las balas habían rozado por pura suerte, pero las heridas sangraban en cada movimiento y se seguía así incluso se podían infectar. Debía encontrar refugio lo antes posible, entró en el bosque de Los Lamentos, para encontrar a un viejo amigo que pudiera ayudarlo, su nombre era Jet Black, un hombre mayor, ex policía que se retiró y unió a los gitanos cuando fiel a sus creencias, se le hacía cruel e injusto la caza de otra raza, de cualquier ser humano de hecho, por lo que se provocó el exilio el sólo, hasta que se unió a un grupo de gitanos que habitaban en ese bosque donde nadie se atrevía a entrar. Con un poco de suerte Spike podría encontrar a Jet, pensó.

Estaba más cansado, se dejó llevar por el eco del agua corriendo cerca, se trataba tal vez de un arroyo, se lavaría la cara y bebería agua, moría de sed, su boca seca adolorida por la deshidratación que le partía los labios. Estaba a unos pasos de distancia, se entusiasmó por la esperanza de beber el líquido cristalino. Se arrodilló junto a unas piedras para sostenerse, bebió agua de sus propias manos como vasija, repitió el acto una y otra vez hasta que quedó satisfecho y se relajó, suspiró aliviado viendo al cielo la luz del sol lo requemaba pero era una calidez que lejos de molestar lo hacía sentir vivo, volvió la mirada al frente y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, tanto que cayó de sentón junto a las piedras sin dejar de sostenerse de ellas y aunque no se movió de esa posición, contemplo el paisaje que aquel bosque le presentaba. Una ninfa o eso era lo que su cerebro cansado le decía que era aquella mujer saliendo del medio del agua, desnuda.

Era una mujer delgada pero con curvas prominentes, cabello corto a los hombros color violeta, el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo al salir del agua, se deleitó con los detalles los senos, los pezones el vello púbico discreto a su feminidad, tragó saliva con fuerza, la vio caminar en la poca profundidad hacía el, parecía que no lo había visto, así que ni se movió ni se escondió, se quedó ahí pues su cuerpo no le respondía. Era muy hermosa, debía contemplarla. Un paisaje que no se contemplaba a menudo en aquellos tiempos, si ese día moría lo haría con gusto pensó.

La mujer caminó a la orilla hasta que se detuvo sorprendida y un poco rabiosa, hasta apenas lo había notado sin embargo seguía desinhibida, a Spike le sorprendió que no hiciera el intento por cubrirse al menos no como cualquier mujer que él hubiera conocido lo haría. Se sonrió para sí.

\- Lo lamento- dijo Spike poniéndose de pie sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones- No fue mi intención interrumpir tu baño, de hecho prometo que no te vi hasta muy tarde, lo juro-

-Tu puta vida-le maldijo la mujer con la mirada encendida. Unos rabiosos ojos verdes, Spike dio cuenta al verla más de cerca.- Hazte a un lado, estas junto a mi ropa- le señaló las piedras en las que minutos antes estaba recargado.

-Ah- hasta ahora se daba cuenta, entre dos piedras más grandes había ropa de mujer una falda larga roja y una blusa blanca un atuendo gitano, le reconoció- Lo siento, Romani.

La mujer se acercó cuidadosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al extraño, se inclinó para recoger su ropa y tomó una daga con mango de oro que llevaba encima con ella siempre, se la había retirado al quitarse la ropa escondiéndola de bajo del bulto sobre las piedras por lo que el hombre no la vio, hasta que se vio amenazado por ella. La mujer se puso la blusa blanca encima del pecho para cubrirse apenas por encima de los muslos mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía la daga empuñándola contra Spike a corta distancia.

-Te doy 3 segundos para que te vayas- le amenazó.

-Espera, espera- Spike levantó las manos para tomar más distancia entre ellos, no quería lastimarla pero seguramente ella no tendría la misma contemplación para con él.- No nos pongamos agresivos, ¿De acuerdo?- extendió más las palmas hacia la vista de la mujer- No soy una amenaza, no voy a hacerte daño-

La mujer chistó- Quiero verte intentándolo- se burló de él.

-Escucha, baja esa daga- dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió los brazos lateralmente- Mírame no llevo armas y si te fijas bien estoy cansado, sediento, hambriento y herido- hizo énfasis señalando sus propias heridas.

La peli violácea lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y torció un poco la boca, como analizando lo que decía el hombre y la apariencia que tenía, parecía que decía la verdad – Supongamos que te creo- "Terca" pensó Spike rodando los ojos, la mujer carraspeó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin bajar la daga

-Mi nombre es Spike Spiegel, vengo de la ciudad central a buscar la ayuda de los gitanos que habitan en este bosque, de hecho busco a Jet Black, ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Jet has dicho?, ¿Qué quieres con Jet?- preguntó la mujer. Spike suspiró aliviado tal vez esta chica podía llevarlo con su viejo amigo.

-Somos viejos amigos nos conocimos hace muchos años, lo último que supe de él fue que vino a unirse a la población de este bosque… digamos que… necesito su ayuda- volvió a señalar sus heridas con una mirada sarcástica en su ojos.

-Date la vuelta para que me vista- le ordenó. El hombre le obedeció. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la ropa deslizándose por el cuerpo de la mujer- Listo- Spike dio media vuelta hacia ella la miró más detenidamente, con o sin ropa la mujer era hermosa, la blusa que llevaba estaba entallada al busto con un botón desabrochado que dejaba ver el arco de sus senos, la falta a la cintura le entallaba la silueta pese a llegarle un poco más arriba de los tobillos. La vio ponerse unas sandalias cuyos cordones terminaban poco más arriba del tobillo y lo que le llamo la atención fue la daga adornada en oro, se la abrochó en una funda a la cintura, que le quedaba más bien a la altura de la cadera. Soltó un silbido inconscientemente recibiendo una mirada de amenazantes ojos verdes a cambio.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- le preguntó el Spiegel. Queriendo enmendar su error.

-Faye Valentine- le respondió a secas

-Un gusto conocerte también, Faye- le respondió con sarcasmo, ella lo dejó pasar. Se inclinó para tomar el resto de sus cosas, una bolsa de piel y una garrafa para agua más o menos grande.

-Vamos- le dijo empezando a caminar delante de él- Te llevaré con Jet-

 _ **Yo sé que un día volverá  
Trista pena  
Ya llegar voy ya**_

 _ **Yo sé que un dia volverá  
Trista pena  
Yo la voy buscar**_

 _ **Y no me acuerdo de ella  
Amor, amor amargo  
Amor bien agitanado  
Amor con mí querer**_

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Faye le señaló la tienda que correspondía a la de Jet y se separó de él con un "Diviértete, Gojo", fue la última vez que la vio durante ese día. Entró a la tienda de su viejo amigo y éste muy sorprendido lo recibió con los brazos abiertos le sorprendió ver el brazo izquierdo de madera de su amigo, éste le contó que lo había perdido durante una batalla defendiendo al que ahora es su pueblo del yugo político antes de huir al bosque de Los Lamentos hace más de diez años también. Spike lo lamentó y se lo hizo saber, a lo que Jet le respondió que no tenía importancia y que esa prótesis le iba bien, comenzó a curar sus heridas.

También recordaron viejos tiempos cuando se conocieron, Jet ya policía recién egresado de la academia encontró a Sipke siendo este un ladrón, le dio la mano en lugar de encarcelarlo y lo sacó de las calles, enlistándolo a la academia también supo que después de haber salido se enlistó en los Red Dragons que era la organización que hacia el trabajo sucio, a Spike siempre le gustó el peligro, pensó Jet, pero después de eso, se vieron menos frecuentemente por las actividades de uno y otro hasta el autoexilio de Jet al bosque. También platicaron de la verdadera razón por la que estaba Spiegel ahí.

-Serás idiota, todo ese alboroto por una mujer- le recriminó Jet.

-No cualquier mujer, Julia es la novia del mi ex jefe-

-Ese Viccious en cruel, una maquina sin corazón-

-Y no solo eso Jet, Viccious vendrá tras de mí y sé que me encontrará destrozando todo a su pasó, lo que hice con Julia se salió de control, lo admito, pero mi ex jefe no sólo viene a por mí, vendrá por ustedes, esa es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, vine a advertirles, deben salir del bosque viejo amigo o él los encontrará-

Jet no respondió de inmediato, lo recapacitó un poco antes de contestar- Este ha sido un buen hogar, hablaré con el viejo líder, el sabrá que hacer-

-Jet no hay tiempo, no sabemos cuándo Viccious y sus tropas de matones entren al bosque-

-No todo depende de mí, ellos me aceptaron, me dieron este brazo y lo que más quiero es salvarlos, pero es una decisión difícil, están cansados de huir, lo platicaré con Hesap-

-¿Quién carajos es Hesap?- preguntó irritado de que su advertencia no fuera tan alarmante como se imaginó.

-Hesap Lutfen, el líder de la comunidad-

-Ah- respondió a secas- Tal vez yo deba hablar con él-

-No te lo permitirá, eres un extraño, de hecho ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No fue fácil, me perdí dos días en el bosque y hoy encontré a una mujer muy hermosa por cierto, pero una arpía creo yo, se llama Faye Valentine-

-Jajajaja ¿Así que Faye te trajo? Jajajaja- jet se rió como si le hubiera contado un chiste- se acercó a una mesa y le dio de beber un vaso con un líquido negro en él, parecía una especie de Té.

-¿Qué demonios es lo gracioso?- resopló enfadado, bebiendo el vaso que le había extendido su amigo "esto sabe asqueroso" pensó casi vomitando.

-Faye en una buena chica, hace siete años la encontré en el bosque inconsciente, cuando despertó no recordaba nada, traía la ropa llena de sangre y heridas que parecían defensivas, la traje a la comunidad y decidieron ayudarla, la adoptaron y me designaron a mi como un Padre para ella, aunque yo prefiero decir Hermano Mayor, no soy tan viejo.

-¿Así que la señorita Valentine tampoco es Gitana?-

-Si lo es, la ropa con que la encontré y la daga que siempre lleva consigo con la prueba de que pertenecía a otra comunidad una más antigua que esta de hecho, pero al parecer fueron masacrados y ella fue la única que sobrevivió, de alguna manera logró escapar y llegó aquí, igual que tú- se burló de él- Ahora descansa, lo que bebiste de hará dormir, tal vez despiertes mañana-

-No Jet no hay tiempo…- intentó replicar pero los parpados se le hacían pesados y el cuerpo adormecido, no le respondía, lo habían dopado, semiconsciente como estaba logró recostarse entre unas cobijas en el suelo y quedó dormido.

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundi  
Y no sabe llorar  
Hoy mañana vivir  
No sabes confundir  
Un amor de verdad  
Pero ya lo siento ya**_

 _ **La que más quería  
Amor más agitanado  
Amor ya más agitanado  
Amor ya sin tu querer**_

Cuando despertó a saber dios cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba oscuro y logró escuchar un alboroto de fiesta fuera de la tienda de Jet, se levantó se puso las botas viejas que traía consigo y aun adolorido se llevó la mano a los vendajes, evaluando el trabajo de su amigo, que dicho sea de paso, era buena enfermera. Escuchó los cantos gitanos, los instrumentos musicales, las risas y el sonido de copas chocando a modo de brindis, salió de la tienda y vio a la comunidad gitana celebrando, caminó hacia el centro a donde estaban todos, era una fiesta al parecer celebraban la presentación de un recién nacido, todos bailaban alrededor de los recientes padres. Vio a Jet sentado en una mesa junto a un hombre regordete de tez morena de vestimentas un poco más estrafalarias de los demás, supuso que era el líder. Jet notó su presencia y le llamó para que se acercara con ellos. Jet hizo las presentaciones y sorprendentemente a Spike, el nombrado Hesap le resultó agradable, junto a él estaba una niña de aproximadamente 13 años pelirroja, y un perro corgi, se presentaron como Francoise, Ed para los amigos, la hija de Hesap y su mascota respectivamente, la niña también le sentó de buen carácter aunque muy inquieta para su edad.

-Ed, dile a Faye que ya es hora puede iniciar- le dijo el líder a su hija.

-Si padre, padre- le contestó la niña y se retiró corriendo con el perro Ein (si no recordaba mal el nombre) tras ella.

Hesap Lutfen parecía despreocupado, se preguntaba si Jet ya habría hablado con él sin embargo parecía muy sonriente, a Spike le irritaba la despreocupación del tipo, podrían masacrarlos y ellos celebrando una especie de bautizo o algo así, cuando debían abandonar la aldea. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por los sonidos de la música, el ritmo cambió de repente, era el sonido de las guitarras una principal y las otras acompañando a la primera, el hombre de la primera guitarra empezó a cantar, cuando vio a Faye entrar al centro de la reunión para que todos la observaran, vestía un top y una falda verde con decoraciones doradas en el escote, en la cadera y el ombligo, empezó a mover las muñecas y las caderas, eran movimientos suaves al ritmo de la música, estaba bailando, con vueltas, inclinaciones y faldeos, todos los demás la acompañaban con palmadas también al ritmo de la música, era una canción lenta y seductora. Tan seductora como ella misma, pensó el invitado. La letra hablaba de un amor gitano, había escuchado que las mujeres Gitanas eran bravas y apasionadas con sus amores, se decía que quienes ellas escogieran como sus parejas, serían hombres afortunados por ser el objeto de deseo de semejante pasión. Un amor agitanado, decían. De pronto se preguntó qué suerte podría tener si alguien como Faye le amara. Y el a ella. Estaba loco pensando en esas cosas. Faye siguió bailando, parecía que lo seducía a él con cada paso, cada movimiento. Justo antes de que terminara la canción, Faye inclinó más las rodillas quedando frente a él arqueándose completamente hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio, balanceando la cadera y el ombligo, la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué tan flexible podía ser esa mujer?

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar.  
Hoy mañana vivir  
No sabes confundir  
Un amor de verdad  
Pero ya lo siento ya**_

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar  
Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar  
Pero es un amor de verdad**_

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron, Faye se enderezó y le sonrió, él le respondió la sonrisa Iba a levantarse de la mesa, cuando vio que Ed saltó para llegar a la peli violácea y abrazarla, ella sonriente le abrazó también, parecía que había aprecio entre ellas.

-Tranquilo vaquero- le dijo Jet, quien estuvo atento a todo y se dio cuenta más o menos de las intenciones de Spike.- Ella no es como las demás mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado, está recuperándose de solo dios sabe lo que le haya pasado, puedo escucharla gritar sus pesadillas, lo último que necesita, es que alguien como tú le rompa el corazón.-

-¿Y quién dice que no será el revés?- le respondió irónico a su amigo- Sé que la cuidas y no debes preocuparte, no es para eso para lo que estoy aquí ¿recuerdas?, sólo quiero hablar un rato con ella, como parte del protocolo ya sabes, tranquilo hermano mayor- y así se despidió cortésmente de la mesa y fue directo hacia donde estaba Faye más apartada platicando con Ed y Ein.

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

TRISTA PENA

AMOR AGITANADO CAP 2

Spike se acercó a ellas despacio tampoco quería lucir como un aprovechado así que trato de ser discreto, cuando estaba más cerca pudo ver la sonrisa dulce que Faye le daba a una igualmente sonriente Ed, a sus ojos la mujer lucía hermosa, se veían como dos grandes amigas pese a la diferencia de edades y estaturas. Al parecer se había creado una especie de vínculo entre ellas, no era para menos, tal vez la chiquilla representaba la inocencia de la infancia que Faye añoraba y que no recordaba según lo que le había dicho Jet.

-Disculpen- carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Las dos voltearon a verlo como si hubiera interrumpido la conversación más importante del mundo, lo miraron como bicho raro.- Lamento interrumpir, solo quería disculparme- se refirió a Faye- Y agradecerte por tu ayuda.

Faye lo miró extrañada un poco recia a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero aceptó el agradecimiento de todos modos- No hay que agradecer, hoy por ti mañana por mí- le guiñó el ojo.- Al ser amigo de Jet, no me habría perdonado dejarte por ahí a morir- se burló de él. El alzó una ceja mirándola incrédulo, sería difícil llegar a ella. Podía imaginar la barrera imaginaria que la mujer interponía entre ellos.

Ed los miraba expectante, ver su interacción le divertía, los adultos actúan tan raro, pensó y bajo su propia interpretación, esos dos parecían gustarse. Así que decidió darles una ayudadita. Sobre todo por el bien de su "hermana mayor".

-Lo siento Faye, Ed debe ir con papá. Seguro Spike-person te acompañara el resto de la noche- le dijo y le guiñó un ojo al aludido quién le agradeció mentalmente y antes de que la peli violácea respondiera, la chiquilla salió corriendo- Vamos Ein- el perro ladró corriendo detrás de ella.

-Espera, Ed….- Iba a correr para alcanzarla pero no terminó de decir la frase ni dar un paso más cuando Spike la tomó de la mano. El tacto fue eléctrico, ambos lo sintieron y ninguno se movió.

\- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas el resto de la aldea?- dijo Spike para romper el silencio. De pronto sintió la necesidad de no soltarla, pero contrariado lo hizo. Le sonrió para que se sintiera cómoda, le extendió las palmas y abrió los brazos como había hecho la primera vez que la vio- No tengo armas recuerda, no soy psicópata ni nada de eso.-

No tan convencida Faye frunció la cejas y torció los labios en señal de inconformidad, pero tampoco quería ser grosera con el amigo de Jet, aunque a decir verdad le asustaba esa atracción que sintió al verlo y a un más cuando se tocaron. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la media vuelta, cruzando los brazos de manera poco amigable.

-Sígueme, lunático- le ordenó. Spike sonriente la siguió y caminaron lado a lado.

 _ **Yo sé que un día volverá  
Trista pena  
Ya llegar voy ya**_

 _ **Yo sé que un dia volverá  
Trista pena  
Yo la voy buscar**_

 _ **Y no me acuerdo de ella  
Amor, amor amargo  
Amor bien agitanado  
Amor con mí querer**_

El resto de la celebración la pasaron juntos caminando entre las tiendas, haciendo presentaciones con el resto de los habitantes, comieron, bebieron, la gitana le explicó ciertas costumbres de su pueblo que a Spike le llamaban la atención y él le platicó algo de su propia vida y como conoció a Jet (no habló mucho en realidad, no era de los que les gustaba hablar de ello). Sin que se dieran cuenta ambos se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro, se entendieron y se reconfortaron, paso tanto tiempo que los demás se habían ido a dormir quedando sólo ellos dos sentados en un tronco cerca de donde horas antes se había hecho la fogata para calentar el clima un poco. Jet se despidió de ellos cansado, le advirtió a Spike que no desvelara mucho a Faye y entre susurros con un "Si la tocas te mato" le dedicó las buenas noches a su amigo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su "hermana". Al fin quedaron solos.

-Así que he escuchado que ustedes los gitanos pueden predecir la fortuna en las palmas de las manos ¿Es cierto eso?- le preguntó curioso.

Faye se rió un poco- Ustedes los Gojos se creen cualquier cosa que dicen de nosotros, si les dicen que matamos niños y los arrojamos al fuego, se lo creen- volvió a reír. Spike se puso serio, no quiso ofenderla aunque parecía que se divirtió con el comentario. Pero la mujer tenía razón en una cosa su pueblo era satanizado por el resto de la población No gitana.-Dame tu mano- le dijo al hombre con la palma extendida, este dudoso la obedeció y puso su palma extendida sobre la de Faye.

-Pensé que no predecías la fortuna- le refutó.

-No lo hago, no puedo predecir la suerte- le sonrió mirando más de cerca la mano del peliverde- Sólo interpreto lo que ya está escrito en tu mano a través de estas líneas- le señaló rozando con las yemas de los dedos trazando las líneas de manera tan delicada que Spike se sintió hipnotizado, la observó concentrada en su mano, que no quiso interrumpirla. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído a una mujer ni siquiera con Julia se sintió así, sin voluntad propia, lo de la rubia había sido un enamoramiento fugaz, adrenalina, sexo y nada más. Pero con Faye pese a haberla conocido en poco tiempo le hacía sentirse relajado, sin tener que fingir, tal cual era y ella a su parecer también era natural con él, una autentica romaní por lo que la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo era no solo a su tacto sino con solo mirarla.

-¿Y qué dicen mis líneas?- le preguntó curioso.

-Que eres un testarudo, te gusta la adrenalina, has tenido una vida difícil con viajes y amigos, aunque has estado a punto de perder la vida un par de veces- rozó con mayor delicadeza el centro de la palma de Spike- A decir verdad manejas la suerte a tu favor, aunque no debes abusar de ella- le miró interesada casi seductoramente- Y en el amor- le sonrió- Has cometido errores, pero eres de los que cuando te enamoras lo haces de verdad, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Eres apasionado, entregas tu vida a la mujer que amas, sin dudarlo- lo volvió a mirar a los ojos para ver su expresión. Y lo encontró mirándola con la misma intensidad clavando sus ojos en ella, atravesándola con el reflejo de su mirada. La luz de la luna se volvió cálida. Carraspeó un poco para disimular su sonrojo- Vaya que eres intenso, lunático- se burló de él sin soltarle la mano.

-Mira quién lo dice- le respondió- También he escuchado que una gitana no hay mejor amor que un amor agitanado, el amor de una gitana es bravo y lleno de pasión- se inclinó para quedar a su altura, ladeando la cabeza. La atracción era inminente.

-Así es nuestra manera de amar- le susurró acercándose a él un poco más.-A puro instinto- sus alientos se acercaron

-Me gustaría probarlo- le dijo el hombre. Y lentamente pegaron sus labios, el suave tacto los hizo acercarse más, fue un beso dulce, el sabor de los labios de la peli violácea se le hizo exquisito una mezcla de sabor a miel y cerezas, quiso probar más, se estaba volviendo loco de pensar que si así sabrían sus labios, ¿Cómo sabría el resto de su cuerpo? La obligó a abrir los labios para profundizar el beso y sus lenguas se tocaron, el beso dejó de ser dulce y se llenó de pasión, quería tenerla en sus brazos. La tomó con ambas manos para acercarla más a él y ella se dejó, puso su mano detrás de su nuca parecía que no iba a dejarla ir. Con su otra mano le tocó el seno izquierdo por encima de la ropa, rozando con el pulgar el área del pezón.

La falta de aire y un empujón de Faye los hicieron separarse, sonrojada respirando entrecortadamente lo miró furiosa. Le propinó tremenda cachetada que lo hizo girar la cara del golpe recibido, su mejilla ardía. La miró con cara de "Estas loca" e iba a gritarle el por qué lo había abofeteado pero la mirada de Faye era indescifrable. Pese a que podía notar la lujuria también en su mirada. Trató de calmarse.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-

Faye se puso de pie para encararlo. Resopló molesta pero aún sonrojada.

-Puedo permitir que me beses, admito que yo también lo quería, pero no puedo permitir que me toques más de lo debido ¿Entiendes? Debes respetarme-

Spike entendió la molestia y se echó a reír descaradamente casi doblándose de la risa. Casi olvidaba con quién estaba tratando.

-¿Te parece gracioso? Maldito lunático- se giró enfadada al verlo reír, iba a dejarlo ahí solo. "Que se pudra" pensó, ningún hombre iba a tocarla a menos que ella quisiera, no podía arriesgarse que ese loco jugara con ella. Aunque debía admitir que por unos segundos más y habría perdido la voluntad.

-Espera, espera- la alcanzó y la hizo girarse hacia él- No me estaba burlando de ti, si no de mí, de que me deje llevar por el momento, que se me olvidó la prudencia- le explicó para calmarla- Oye, mírame- la obligó a mirarlo girando su barbilla hacía él- Besarte esta noche, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, conozco poco de las costumbres gitanas y si hice algo indebido no fue mi intensión, sólo pensé que tú también lo querías-

-Y lo quiero – le contestó para sorpresa propia y de él- Es sólo que apenas te conozco y sé que te irás, así que es mejor detenernos aquí antes de que ambos salgamos lastimados-

-Por el momento no voy a ir a ningún lado, salvo que tú lo quieras- la abrazó y ella se dejó llevar por los cálidos brazos del hombre.-

-De acuerdo, pero no abuses de tu suerte, lunático- fingió indignación y luego le sonrió- Será mejor descansar mañana será un día largo, le diré a Jet que me haré cargo de tus heridas- se separaron y se dirigieron a su respectivas tiendas a dormir.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios de buenas noches y Faye antes de entrar a su propia tienda atinó a decir en voz baja para que Spike escuchara.

-Spike, no debes de buscar la muerte que esta puede responderte y eso no va a salir bien- Spike la miró sorprendido, tal vez lo leyó en su mano, tal vez tenía razón no buscaba la muerte no ahora que tenía algo por que vivir-

-Buenas noches Faye- y se retiró con las manos detrás de la cabeza despreocupado silbando la canción que se le quedó grabada en la memoria junto al baile de la peli violácea.

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundi  
Y no sabe llorar  
Hoy mañana vivir  
No sabes confundir  
Un amor de verdad  
Pero ya lo siento ya**_

 _ **La que más quería  
Amor más agitanado  
Amor ya más agitanado  
Amor ya sin tu querer**_

Pasaron los días y como la romani le había prometido, se hizo cargo de sus heridas por lo que el en retribución la acompañaba a sus tareas cotidianas, le ayudó a ir por agua al arroyo, con una sesión de besos en el medio, la ayudó a preparar la cena con discretos besos fugaces en los labios y besos traviesos en la mejilla como adolescentes enamorados, cada tarea en que la ayudaba le cobraba una recompensa y ella se la daba. Pasaron más tiempo juntos de lo que pudieron contar y se descubrieron uno al otro más y más. Spike tuvo que explicarle a Faye la razón por la que estaba ahí vio la necesidad de sincerarse con ella, le contó todo, desde quien era Viccious, sobre Julia, sobre cómo fue que sus heridas llegaron ahí y el por qué había escapado cuando la encontró, le explicó que Jet se había encargado de hablar con su líder y le manifestó su inquietud por tardarse tanto en decidir qué hacer. Le propuso incluso escapar juntos antes de que la tragedia llegara a sus vidas, pero Faye se negó, le dijo que esta aldea la había acogido cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo, bien pudieron dejarla morir y no lo hicieron ellos la ayudaron cuando estaba quebrada, aun lo estaba y Jet la cuidó como una muñeca durante su recuperación. Le salvaron la vida y lo mínimo que debía hacer era estar con ellos, sea cual sea la resolución a la que llegaran.

La peli violácea al notar la decepción de Spike ante la negativa de su respuesta le contó también que a veces en las noches tenía pesadillas imágenes fugaces de lo que parecían recuerdos de su antiguo pueblo gitano, de sus verdaderos padres. Soñaba con fuego, las tiendas quemadas, los hombres atravesados por espadas, las mujeres violadas y asesinadas, los niños llorando confundidos, en una ocasión en su sueño vivido más reciente pudo verse a sí misma corriendo con un hombre en un caballo detrás de ella, llevaba la ropa desgarrada manchada con la sangre de sus padres y la suya propia los pies le dolían de tanto correr ya sin sandalias, su única defensa era la daga de oro, al parecer había herido al hombre aunque no recordaba su rostro. Cayó y se rodó por un barranco dentro del bosque al parecer el hombre la había dado por muerta y la dejó ahí.

-Creo que fue en ese lugar donde Jet me encontró- le dijo con la mirada triste- Estuve a punto de morir y no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a lo que sea que tenga que venir, ya no voy a huir, este es mi hogar- le sonrió- Ellos son mi hogar- se corrigió.- Eres libre de irte si lo deseas, no estás obligado a estar aquí- le dijo al tocar con su mano la mejilla de Spike.

-No me iré- le respondió éste- No te dejaré aquí- la besó tiernamente- Hablaré con Hesap, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tengamos antes de que Viccious y sus hombres entren al bosque y cuando lo hagan es lo suficientemente grande para darnos un par de días de ventaja, pero más allá de eso, no tenemos ninguna contra ellos.

-Entonces si hay que pelear, pelearemos. Si hay que dejarlo todo, lo haremos. Pero juntos, no dejaremos a nadie atrás.

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar.  
Hoy mañana vivir  
No sabes confundir  
Un amor de verdad  
Pero ya lo siento ya**_

 _ **Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar  
Hoy para vivir  
Amor confundí  
Y no sabe llorar  
Pero es un amor de verdad**_

Fin capítulo 2

Muchas gracias a Herria por ser tan dulce y dejarme Review, dime que te ha parecido este capítulo. En el próximo habrá acción, recuerden este fic no será largo y los eventos se desarrollaran más rápido. Por favor dejen Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

TRISTA PENA

AMOR AGITANADO CAP 3

Spike estaba preocupado el día anterior había hablado con Hessap el padre de Ed y líder de los gitanos, por segunda vez acompañado de Jet, estaba frustrado también, quería irse de ahí y tomar a Faye consigo, pero no podía dejarlos, la mujer le había dejado claro el fuerte lazo que unía a aquella comunidad de gitanos olvidados, tal vez de las ultimas comunidades escondidas. Si Viccious los encontraba… corrección, cuando Viccious los encontrara porque estaba seguro de que lo haría, probablemente habría un derramamiento de sangre del que no quería ser parte. Resoplo frustrado. Esa tarde nuevamente Hessap los reunió a todos y se sentaron en troncos y piedras frente a una recién hecha fogata. Les explico a los habitantes lo que podría pasar y el riesgo que llevaban al quedarse más tiempo ahí, la comunidad estaba asustada, los hombres también iracundos querían pelear, pero los ancianos, las mujeres y niños asustados, sabían que la mejor opción era migrar a otro lado lejos del territorio de los gojos, los hombres reacios a dejar sus hogares tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de la mayoría, debían escapar.

Todos en común acuerdo decidieron que partirían a la mañana siguiente, Hessap lamento el hecho de que tuvieran que abandonar el que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, ese bosque de Los lamentos que los había acogido y protegido, entonces se decidió encontrar otro hogar lejos de ahí pasando las orillas del estado central de los gojos unirse a una nueva comunidad que podría acogerlos de manera temporal, tendrían que rodear los valles y las montañas por lo que el viaje sería largo tal vez de semanas, y para hacerlo más rápido dio la orden de solo traer consigo lo indispensable, más unas cuantas cabras que produjeran la suficiente leche para los infantes. Les ordenó a las madres deshacerse de lo más pesado y a los hombres traer consigo las carretas y las armas. Esa noche sería su última noche en el bosque por lo que quisieron celebrar por última vez juntos.

 _ **Djobi Djoba (Gypsy Kings)**_

 _ **Ay niña**_

 _ **Yo te encuentro**_

 _ **Solita por la calle**_

 _ **Yo me siento enamorado**_

 _ **Yo me siento triste solo**_

 _ **Djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

Hicieron un festejo improvisado y Faye bailó nuevamente para todos, esta vez fue un baile alegre, estaba vestida con una falda larga amarilla y un top rojo con una torera del mismo color cuyas mangas le quedaban hacia los codos, dejando su ombligo visible ante la mirada atónita de Spike. Este le sonrió y todos aplaudieron para seguir bailando. Faye lo sedujo una vez más, lo habría hechizado por lo que le quedara de vida.

Se sintió nostálgico entonces, un sentimiento que casi había olvidado, la última vez que lo había hecho era cuando recordaba su infancia y en su adolescencia lloraba por su madre, desde que entró a la Academia no había vuelto a recordar ese sentimiento, pero esta vez era diferente, había encontrado un amor y quería seguir con ello, temía perder a Faye o bien morir y no haber completado una vida junto a ella. Cuando terminaron de bailar, se dirigió a Faye con una sonrisa.

-Romani, te amo- Y la abrazó frente a todos, para sorpresa de la misma ojiverde.

-Lunático- le respondió y lo besó- Yo también te amo- La comunidad incluido Jet, rechiflo de felicidad, animó a los enamorados.

-Casémonos- le dijo Spike, al calor de la emoción, planteando la efusividad en sus palabras- Ahora-

-Pero… yo no…- le contestó una incrédula Faye, sin embargo por unos segundos reafirmo su respuesta, también llena de euforia- Al diablo con todo, casémonos- le sonrió. La comunidad los apoyó, Ed gritó de emoción. Ambos se acercaron primero a Jet, quien les dio su aprobación no sin antes advertirle a Spike que bajo las costumbres gitanas un matrimonio era sagrado, era un compromiso para siempre. Este asintió agradecido, le contestó a Jet.

-Hasta este punto no he conocido nada más sagrado que mi amor por Faye- Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo de hermanos. Después los tres con Spike y Faye tomados de la mano se dirigieron a Hessap- Bajo la ley gitana, quiero unirme a esta mujer- le dijo sin soltar a Faye de la mano, ella se sonrojó- Por Favor, cásanos- Hessap no respondió, se les quedó mirando seriamente.

-¿Papá?- le interrogó Ed afligida por el silencio de su padre.

-Hessap- le nombró Jet, también preocupado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, por fin el líder les respondió.

-Con el poder que me encomienda la ley gitana, será un gusto unirlos para siempre, que se celebre la ceremonia en esta última noche en nuestro hogar- les anunció a todos.

Esa noche Spike y Faye se casaron en una boda tradicional gitana la más rápida organizada en la historia de la comunidad, no hubo tiempo de tanta algarabía, Hessap lidero la ceremonia, bailaron bajo la costumbre y celebraron con comida y bebida improvisadas. Más tarde esa noche, en la última noche en el bosque de Los Lamentos, un hombre y una mujer se entregaron el uno al otro. Spike se sentía en el cielo entre los brazos de su mujer gitana, se amaron por casi toda la noche con la luz de la luna sobre sus cuerpos desnudos unidos, más veces de las que pudo contar. Y cansados entre el sudor de la pasión durmieron las pocas horas restantes antes del amanecer.

 _ **Que no me importa**_

 _ **Que la distancia**_

 _ **Ya nos separe**_

 _ **Yo me contento me retiro**_

 _ **Y no me diga ay**_

 _ **Para guarja ja**_

 _ **Djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

 _ **Djobi djobi, djobi djoba**_

 _ **Cada dia yo te quiero más**_

Sipke fue el primero en abrir los ojos ante los primeros rayos del sol, tenía a Faye aun dormida en brazos, el calor de sus cuerpos aún era uno sólo, la sintió moverse y la acomodó más hacia sí, no quería despertarla pero era hora de marcharse.

-Cariño, es hora de irnos- le susurró al oído en un tono dulce.

Faye abrió los ojos somnolienta, se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y enfocarse en la realidad de negando que toda la noche anterior haya sido un sueño, éste la beso para terminar de despertarla y ella se dejó llevar. Ambos se sintieron más vivos que nunca.

-Buenos días, Gojo- le bromeó su ahora esposa.

-Ya no soy un Gojo, me casé con una romaní, ahora soy parte de esta comunidad- le replicó también en tono burlón- Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, te uniste a mí para siempre, ya soy un romaní también- le sonrió.

Faye se quedó mirándolo una vez más, el verde de sus ojos reflejaba felicidad.- Te amo Spike- Y lo besó otra vez.

Duraron unos minutos más así y se levantaron, terminaron de empacar sólo algunas cosas, Faye se dejó la misma vestimenta del día anterior y guardó su daga en su cintura, Spike se puso un pantalón azul y unas botas color café con un camisa amarilla al estilo gitano, un chaleco azul encima de la misma, se puso a la cintura una espada que Jet le regaló la noche anterior en nombre de la comunidad. Ambos salieron de la tienda y empezaron a levantarla. Vieron a los habitantes en su mayoría hombres levantar las demás tiendas, las mujeres y los niños recolectaban comida, fruta y leña para el viaje. Jet traía consigo una carreta con dos caballos donde subió a los niños y ancianos y algunos víveres, les dijo que se dieran prisa o se quedarían atrás. Así los que ya estaban listos con Hessap y la carreta de Jet al frente empezaron a andar sobre la ruta trazada para escapar.

Algunos hombres se quedaron atrás para prender fuego al resto de las cosas que dejaban para no dejar rastro de su estancia ahí, otros hombres incluido Spike viajaba atrás del convoy para borrar las huellas de las carretas y sus pasos. Faye iba un poco más al frente no tan lejos, de las ultimas mujeres que daban agua a los sedientos, no muy lejos de Spike quien cada que podía se acercaba a ella para reconfortarla y besarla. Ella hacia su parte secándole el sudor y dándole de beber, pasaron dos días más de viaje casi llegaban al final del bosque, llegaron al final del arroyo que comunicaba con una laguna y una cascada, les permitieron a las mujeres y los niños refrescarse ahí y recolectar más agua para el viaje, entre ellas Faye fue la última en decidir tomar un baño, había ayudado al resto a llevar las garrafas de agua a las carretas y bañar a los niños mientras los hombres las esperaban en la orilla del camino un poco más lejos de ahí para darles privacidad.

Spike vio a las mujeres regresar menos a su esposa, se preocupó un poco, se acercó una mujer y le preguntó por ella, la mujer de mediana edad le sonrió y le dijo que Faye había decidido quedarse en ultimo para bañarse y que las demás podían adelantarse para no atrasar el viaje, las alcanzaría en cuanto pudiera. El recién casado mascullo un enfadado "imprudente" para su mujer y un "gracias" a la mujer que le había informado. Le aviso a jet que iría por la ojiverde y los alcanzarían de inmediato, que comenzarán a andar no tenía caso que se retrasarán, Jet a regañadientes aceptó, no podían arriesgarse a perder más tiempo.

-No se retrasen mucho, atravesaremos el Valle de las Sombras- le dijo a Spike y éste asintió.

-Si no llegamos al convoy, nos encontraremos en el valle- le reafirmo el peliverde.

-Suerte hermano- se despidió el Black.

Spike se dirigió a la cascada y desde arriba pudo ver a Faye en la laguna bañándose, la vio desnuda, se recordó el primer día que la vio y se apresuró a bajar hacía ella atreves de unas rocas que se dirigían hacia abajo, no quería perderla de vista y aunque su hombría podría despertar y bastarle unos momentos para tomarla ahí mismo, no era el momento oportuno, por fin llegó a la orilla gritó el nombre de su esposa para que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió, pero poco duró la sonrisa al ver a tres hombres con uniforme desenvainar sus espadas y tomar a Spike por la espalda, amenazándolo, obligándolo a arrodillarse, la escena se le hizo aterradora.

-¡Spike!- gritó la gitana.

Los dos hombres de uniforme desgastado sucio siguieron amenazando a Spike uno de ellos sin quitar su espada de su cuello, mientras el otro lo desarmaba. El tercer hombre de cabello gris, alto con finas facciones de mirada aterradora se le quedó mirando de manera intimidante, le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que saliera del agua y los acompañara.

-¡No Faye, quédate donde estas! ¡No te acerques!- le gritó su esposo, lo que provocó que uno de los dos hombres le propinara dos golpes uno en el estómago que le sacó el aire y el otro en la mandíbula que lo hizo escupir sangre.

-Señorita Faye- el hombre peligris había repetido su nombre con confianza como si se conocieran, de manera burlona- Será mejor que se acerque o mataré a su amigo y después a usted, si me obedece la muerte de su amigo será rápida y a usted tal vez la deje vivir-

-Spike- susurró con temor por la vida de su esposo- No le hagan daño- le dijo al peligris- Me acercaré-

-¡No Faye, corre!- le ordenó Spike., nuevamente recibió otro golpe en el estómago, esta vez se dobló casi quedando al piso.

La mujer nadó hasta la orilla y salió desnuda ante la mirada atónita de los dos soldados y una nada indiferente del hombre alto.

-No lo lastimen- dijo Faye- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se dirigió al peligris, se dio cuenta que su uniforme estaba menos sucio que el de los otros dos y tenía algunas insignias de oro que le otorgaban un mayor rango al parecer, por lo que opto por dirigirse a él, muy a pesar de su desnudez, no se intimido.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo de manera interesada, no una mirada lujuriosa como el de los otros dos, más bien analizándola, como si la memorizara, una mirada que quedó plasmada en el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

-Perdón la interrupción de su baño, señorita Faye, Mi nombre es Viccious soy el líder de los Dragones Rojos y un viejo amigo del señor Spiegel- Faye palideció y quedó estática, se trataba de los hombres que los perseguían ni más ni menos les había tocado la suerte de encontrarse con Viccious el hombre que buscaba venganza personal contra Spike.

-Faye, no digas nada- le dijo el peliverde, después se dirigió a Viccious- No le hagas daño, ella no sabe nada, es inocente, déjala ir y mátame. ¿A eso viniste, no?-

Viccious alzó una ceja, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Spiegel, no había nunca suplicado por la vida de alguien, eso le hizo que se interesara más en la ojiverde, al parecer la mujer era importante para él y si lo reflexionaba bien, miró nuevamente a la peliviolacea, aquella mujer era hermosa, de esas de cuentos de hadas por las que los hombres perdían la vida, las que valían el sacrificio. Se le antojo probarla entonces.

-Me temo señorita- le dijo a Faye- Que no ha tenido buenas compañías, le aconsejo que por su bien, siga mis órdenes- Faye no le respondió, se quedó ahí parada cerrando los puños con ira, pero no hizo ningún otro ademán que demostrara miedo. Eso le sorprendió al líder de los Red Dragons. Y le sonrió nuevamente, se acercó a ella y en el camino recogió sus ropas, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él. La mirada inquisidora del hombre esta vez hizo tambalear un poco a la ojiverde.

-¡NO la toques!- gritó Spike furioso, intentó levantarse alcanzando a empujar a uno de los hombres pero el otro lo detuvo y con la empuñadura de la espalda le dio un golpe en el cuello y la nuca, la visión de Spike se le volvió de pronto borrosa, pero no perdió el conocimiento, sin embargo se sintió aturdido.

Viccious ignoró el hecho seguro de que sus hombres hacían un buen trabajo ni siquiera volteo a verlos, seguía mitrando a la ojiverde y tomándola por la cintura la apretó más, ella no desvió la mirada, furiosa por lo que le hacían a su esposo, decidió entonces que si Spike moría, ella moriría con él, no sin antes llevarse a esos hijos de puta con ella. Se envalentonó ante el pensamiento.

-Deja los juegos, Viccious- le replicó por su nombre a lo que el aludido se sorprendió por la valentía de la chica- Si vas a matarnos, hazlo ya-

-A él lo mataré- le señaló a Spike sin dejar de mirarla- Pero para ti, tengo otros planes-

-Por favor, Viccious, déjala. Te lo suplico- rogó el peliverde.

-Jajajajaj- Viccious se rio de la situación, esta vez volteó a verlo sin soltar a Faye- ¿Tan importante es esta mujer para ti, que suplicas por su vida y no la tuya? Me sorprendes Spike, creo que le hubieras roto el corazón a Julia si te hubiera escuchado- se burló.

-¿Qué hiciste con Julia?- le interrogó su ex compañero, genuinamente intrigado pero tratando de desviar la atención de Viccious hacia él y no a su esposa.

-La maté, después de su traición ¿qué esperabas?, si te sirve de consuelo fue una estocada limpia murió de inmediato- Spike sintió pena por Julia, pobre de ella y pobre de él también, lo único que le quedaba era que Faye saliera ilesa de todo aquello.

-¡Maldito!- gritó el peliverde dolido.

-Señorita le permitiré vestirse- le dijo el líder a la ojiverde, ignorando a Spike, le tendió la ropa para que ella la tomara, ésta lo hizo con ambas manos llevándola contra sí y al sentir su ropa en sus manos sonrió para sí. Al verla sonreír Viccious se sintió más atraído por la mujer, con su mano libre la tomó de la barbilla y con su pulgar rozó los labios enrojecidos de Faye, se le antojaba besarlos- No sé qué clase de relación tengas con ese hombre Faye- se familiarizó con ella- Pero no lo volverás a ver con vida-

-Por favor no lastimes a mi….- iba a decir la palabra "Esposo".

-¡Cállate, Faye, No digas nada y vístete!- le ordenó Spike para no dejarla terminar, sabía que si Faye tenía una oportunidad de escapar ésta se esfumaría en cuanto aquel hijo de puta de su ex amigo, se enterara de la relación que los unía, más aún que Faye era su reciente esposa, iba a disfrutar matarla solo por venganza, Viccious era de esa clase de sádicos. La mujer obedeció.

Viccious la soltó al fin y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Date la vuelta- le dijo a Viccious- Respeta mi pudor – le dijo sarcástica, retadora.

-Eso no va a pasar," jamás le des la espalda a un gitano", se dice por ahí- éste le replicó- Vístete, o no seré responsable de mis actos ni los de mis soldados- le amenazó, insinuando la lujuria que desataba su desnudez. Faye lo miró furiosa, tomó sus ropas con cuidado, sintió la daga que había guardado entre sus ropas y le brillaron los ojos. Tenían una oportunidad de defenderse. Sólo necesitaba una distracción. Muy a pesar de Spike.

-¿Dejarás que tus soldados me toquen?- le dijo a la distancia insinuante.- Preferiría que lo hicieras tu- se mordió el labio.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Faye, estás loca?- le gritó Spike furioso esta vez a su esposa, Sabía que algo tramaba, pero no podía dejar que lo provocara, Viccious era peligroso. No se pudo mover pues sintió dos espadas en su cuello, el filo le rozó la piel sintió el ardor de una herida superficial. Se quedó quieto. Y observó las manos de Faye su mano derecha envuelta en la falda, vio como su mujer apretaba el puño bajo la ropa y recordó que siempre llevaba consigo la daga de empuñadura de oro, le daba seguridad siempre que estaba sola. Estaba entendiendo la intención de su esposa pero no dejaba de ser descabellado, observó atento.

Viccious cayó en la trampa, no era de los que se dejaban llevar por el instinto, pero siempre disfrutaba de los retos y Faye por alguna extraña razón le representaba uno, un reto muy hermoso. Se acercó a ella nuevamente. –No me tientes, mujer. Puedo tomarte aquí y ahora enfrente de todos si eso deseas- le amenazó- aunque debo decir que soy de los que prefiere la privacidad-

-Puedo imaginar a la pobre Julia, aburrida contigo en la cama, entiendo por qué buscó a alguien más para satisfacerla- le provocó

-Jajajaja- se rio el peligris- ¿Tu que sabes de Julia y de mí? – Reflexionó- Tal vez Spike te contó su pequeña aventura.- Estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra ella y demostrarle de lo que era capaz, lo que un hombre de su altura podría hacerle, pero se retractó y se detuvo antes de dar un último paso hacia ella.- No llegué tan lejos para arruinarlo todo por una mujer, sin embargo tu y yo tendremos una historia Faye, te lo prometo. Pero no ahora. Vístete- le ordenó en tono amenazante, acto seguido le dio espalda.

Faye vio una oportunidad y sacó la daga se abalanzó contra él pero antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo, Viccious alcanzó a voltearse frente a ella, como si esperara el golpe y le detuvo la mano se le apretó tan fuerte que provocó un grito de dolor por parte de la ojiverde, le apretó más la muñeca e hizo que soltara la daga quedando en el suelo a sus pies. Al verla indefensa, éste la beso, ella le mordió el labio y en reacción Viccious la aventó contra el suelo.

Spike se levantó por reflejo- ¡Dejala, bastardo!- gritó alcanzó a zafarse por instinto golpeo a un soldado en el estómago con su hombro al levantarse para sacarle el aire mientras al otro le dio una patada en sus genitales lo que le provocó tremendo dolor, tirando su espada a lo que el peliverde aprovechó y tomó la espada del suelo le atravesó el corazón al primer soldado que había golpeado dejándolo muerto mientras que al segundo soldado que aún estaba en el piso le atravesó el abdomen dejándolo desangrase. Ante lo que acababa de ver Viccious levantó a Faye del suelo y la tomó de rehén, amenazándola con su espada, clocando el frio metal sobre el blanco cuello de la peli violácea.

-¡Suéltala! Esto es entre tú y yo, hijo de puta- le gritó Sipke lleno de ira, con las espadas de los soldados muertos en cada mano.

-Sabes empiezo a entender lo que vez en ella- ironizó el peligris- Esta mujer vale oro, si no fuera una gitana la haría mi esposa, aunque puedo omitir ese hecho y hacerla mi concubina, me gusta esta mujer y voy a quedármela- le dijo amenazante. Provocando aún más a su ex amigo.

-No si te mato primero- le contestó el Spiegel. Sus ojos ardían por la ira.

-Verás, Spike- le dijo frotando más el cuello de Faye contra la espada- Mientras tú y yo hablamos, mis soldados han alcanzado el convoy en el que viajaban, sus órdenes son eliminarlos a todos, incluidos los pobres niños gitanos, no van a dejar a nadie vivo, así que no importa si me matas, la comunidad que intentaste salvar estará muerta para entonces. Ríndete y a ella la dejo vivir bajo mi protección. Lo prometo.

Spike sintió angustia por sus amigos, pero no podía dejar escapar al maldito.

-Spike, ayúdalos- dijo Faye entre dientes en un tono tenue para mitigar el dolor de la falta de aire que le producía el agarre de su captor- Ayuda a mi Pueblo- le dijo llorando, el pensar que por segunda ocasión sufriría de la pérdida de su familia era insoportable. Viccious se sonrió ante la preocupación de la mujer, al saber que era en vano. Probablemente ya estén todos muertos.

De repente el galope de unos caballos se escuchaba acercándose, cerca de unos cinco soldados a caballo, se acercaron hacia ellos, saludando a su líder dándose cuenta de la situación amenazaron a Spike, este al verse en desventaja soltó las espadas un par de soldados bajaron de sus caballos y lo amarraron con una cuerda del cuello hacia las muñecas por la espalda. Escuchó su nombre atreves del grito desesperado de su esposa. Viccious soltó a Faye dejándola caer al suelo aventándole su ropa.

-Por última vez, vístete- le ordenó. Por fin la mujer se vistió. El líder de los dragones se dirigió a uno de los hombres quién le dirigió un caballo, este se subió y la observó desde arriba con una mirada cruel hambrienta de poder y odio.

Un destello de recuerdos se hizo presente en una seria de imágenes, el fuego, las tiendas quemadas, los hombres atravesados por espadas, las mujeres violadas y asesinadas, los niños llorando confundidos, ella corriendo con un hombre en un caballo detrás de persiguiéndola, el terror atravesó su cuerpo sin poder moverse las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes verdes, ahora recordaba el rostro del hombre que había asesinado a su familia.

Era Viccious.

FIN CAP 3

Gracias Herria por el review, a ver qué les parece este capítulo, nuestros protagonistas están casados, sólo falta ver que les depara a estos dos. Y sobre todo falta ver la actitud de nuestro villano favorito. Un capítulo más y el final.


	4. Chapter 4

TRISTA PENA

AMOR AGITANADO CAP 4

Cada vez que Spike se movía intentando zafarse del amarre de las muñecas le costaba respirar, la cuerda que lo ataba estaba tan apretada que por el tipo de nudo le cortaba el cuello también, haciéndole difícil respirar, pudo ver a Faye quedarse pasmada ante la mirada de Viccious en su caballo, le preocupó aún más la actitud de su esposa, pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo que le había expresado al recordar sus pesadillas, quería abrazarla pero desde su posición le era imposible moverse. Tosió un poco al sentir el corte del paso de aire sobre su garganta, la cuerda le apretaba pero siguió intentando desamarrarse las muñecas sin quitarle la mirada a su gitana.

-Faye…- murmuro tratando de llamar la a tención. Cosa difícil porque su voz era apenas un susurro- Corre… - Tosió otra vez. Pero la ojiverde, parecía no reaccionar.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Viccious desde su altura extendiéndole la mano a la mujer- ¿o prefieres ser arrastrada por mi caballo?, soy muy benevolente contigo, después de lo que hiciste- le dijo refiriéndose al haber intentado apuñalarlo- debería ejecutarte ya mismo, junto con Spiegel-

La peli violácea quien hasta ese momento no entraba en la realidad de lo que estaba pasando sino encerrada en el miedo de sus recuerdos, reaccionó ante la mención de su esposo. Volteó hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los demás jinetes y Spike al suelo, lo vio con la cara casi violácea, al ser ahorcado por la cuerda intentando desamarrarse y los demás jinetes riéndose de él, entonces despertó de su ensoñación no iba a dejar morir a su amado Gojo y si lo hacían morirían juntos, además estaba dispuesta a por lo menos llevarse un cabrón con ella al infierno.

En un acto reflejo para levantarse desde su posición se hizo para atrás poniendo las manos en la tierra, con su mano derecha sintió el frio metal de su daga de oro y un último recuerdo se le vino a la mente en esos momentos como una ráfaga de luz entre sus ojos: El peor día de su vida.

Se recordó a ella misma ya herida con su ropa ensangrentada, forcejeando con unos soldados que estaban dispuestos a violarla, como lo habían hecho con sus congéneres, acababa de ver el asesinato de sus padres y el resto de su aldea gitana, el humo del incendio no le dejaba ver bien sus rostros, todo era obscuro, estaba perdida a punto de desmayarse, cuando la voz de un hombre los hizo detenerse.

-Dejen de jugar- Les ordenó. Era el hombre que ahora reconocía como Viccious, líder de los Dragones Rojos.- Terminen lo que vinimos a hacer y larguémonos de aquí. – Dándose vuelta para dejarlos atrás.

Los hombres se vieron desanimados a lo que tenían pensado hacer, uno de ellos sin soltar a Faye sacó su espada dispuesto a atravesarle el abdomen junto con un "Que desperdicio, tener que matarte", pero ella en un movimiento rápido sacó la daga de oro que le había obsequiado su padre unos días antes previendo la tragedia ocurrida ese día. Apuñaló al primer hombre que se vio sorprendido directo en el cuello, salpicándose ella misma de la sangre de su captor, el segundo hombre intentó derribarla pero en otro movimiento rápido le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz provocando que el hombre se hiciera para atrás en un acto de defensa, a lo que ella aprovechó para apuñalarlo directamente al corazón, tumbando al hombre al suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Escuchó la voz rasposa de Viccious detrás de sí, se sintió iracunda, se giró sobre sí misma y se encontró con el hombre de pelo gris, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo le hizo reaccionar, le propinó una puñalada superficial en el flanco izquierdo del abdomen, para su mala suerte no fue una herida mortal, pero si una que dejó bastante sangre visible en las ropas del hombre sin mencionar dolorosa, al ver que el hombre se llevó la mano a la herida en cuestión de segundos un tanto enfadado consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia, quiso darle un segundo golpe pero algo en la mirada del hombre la congeló, se vio a si misma sin oportunidad de vivir si se quedaba ahí así que prefirió echar a correr. Ese hombre de mirada gélida iba a matarla, sin duda.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo entrándose en la majestuosidad de las hierbas que hacían de entrada al bosque, alcanzó a voltear al escuchar un galope rápido detrás de ella. Era Viccious quien la seguía a caballo, corrió y sus sandalias se rompieron, pero ella siguió corriendo, tenía la ventaja de saber los caminos y atajos más estrechos, además, de que la tierra y las piedras húmedas dificultaban el paso del animal y el jinete. Corrió a saber por cuanto más, estaba cansada sin aire. Llegó a un barranco y se detuvo de golpe, moriría ahí sin duda.

Oyó el relinchar del caballo cerca.

-¡Detente, maldita Gitana!- le gritó el hombre ya a poca distancia.

Faye en un intento por tomar otro camino, piso una rama de árbol viejo que la hizo tropezar hacía atrás, cayendo cobre el barranco rodándose como una muñeca de trapo. Viccious bajó del caballo y se acercó a la orilla, vio los restos del cuerpo manchado en tierra y sangre de la mujer que yacía boca abajo, parecía que no respiraba desde esa distancia. Se rio para sí la mujer le había ahorrado el ensuciarse las manos. El asunto había terminado, volvió a subir a su caballo y se fue a terminar el infierno que había empezado.

Ese día Jet la encontró y le salvó la vida.

Regresó la memoria al tiempo real de lo que estaba viviendo, la historia parecía repetirse, los mismos uniformes, el mismo hombre que le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la felicidad que en pocas semanas había recobrado. Nunca se imaginó volver a vivir algo así. Debía estar pagando algo muy malo de su vida pasada.

-Iré contigo, sólo déjame despedirme de él- dijo señalado al peliverde, acto seguido poniéndose de pie sacudiendo tierra de su falda- Por favor- le suplicó.

Viccious no respondió inmediatamente, por el contrario lo meditó, no debía perder más tiempo debía alcanzar al resto de sus hombres y ver los escombros del convoy para asegurarse de la muerte de los gitanos, asintió con la cabeza, le daba igual lo que hiciera esa mujer, después de todo era la última vez que esos dos se verían vivos, sabía que las despedidas eran dolorosas y ese cierto grado de sadismo le causaba gusto.

La autorización motivó más a la Faye, cuidadosa se acercó al lugar donde estaba arrodillado Spike, este dejó de moverse para verla un poco aturdido, la luz del sol reflejaba la silueta de su mujer, le parecía un ángel bajo aquellas aterradoras circunstancias. Los soldados la miraron precavidos, pero la orden de Viccious no sería cuestionada muy a su pesar, nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo así que le permitieron un espacio para acercarse. La peli violácea se arrodilló para abrazar a su recién esposo y le susurró al oído.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, quienes me arrebataron a mi familia hace ya tanto tiempo fueron los Dragones Rojos y aquel hombre a caballo- le recordó- Era él- dijo refiriéndose a su ex compañero.

Spike abrió los ojos sorprendido y con cierta culpa, cuando Faye se separó de él, la vio con lágrimas en los ojos aunque él no había participado en esa masacre, si fue en la época cuando ya estaba unido a ellos. La culpa lo invadió, pero la ira lo arrastró a la realidad, al intentar moverse para alcanzar a Faye, se sorprendió al no sentir el agarre de la cuerda sobre el cuello, se dio cuenta mientras la mujer se levantó tapando la vista entre él y su enemigo que la cuerda estaba floja y se dio cuenta del filoso frio en sus dedos. La ojiverde le había puesto la daga entre sus manos después de cortar la cuerda en un movimiento discreto y rápido. Observó como Faye caminaba hacia el peligris y éste le extendió la mano para subirla al caballo sentándola casi a su regazo frente a él para tener un mejor control de ella y las riendas del caballo como experto jinete que era.

-Vámonos- ordenó a sus soldados, al tiempo que la sostenía con fuerza y avanzó con el caballo.

-¡Sipke!- gritó la gitana para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Viccious inició el galope.

Los soldados lo siguieron dejando a los dos últimos confiados para arrastrar a Spike desde su amarre, cuando jalaron la cuerda para amarrarlo al caballo éste se soltó, se desató las manos y a puños y patadas desarmó a uno y luego a otro tomando sus espadas como lo había hecho anteriormente, los noqueó, sólo que esta vez dejó amarrados a los soldados a una roca con la cuerda que lo habían amarrado a él, haciendo el mismo tipo de amarre pero entrelazados de tal manera que si uno se jalase ahorcaría al otro, cuando despertaran. Tomó un caballo llevando consigo las espadas y espantó al otro que salió en dirección opuesta. Comenzó a cabalgar a todo galope para alcanzar a Viccious y el resto de su comitiva, tendría que llegar a ellos antes de que se reunieran con los demás en lo que quedara del convoy.

Alcanzó a los otros tres soldados a caballo que iban muy detrás de Viccious y su mujer, cabalgando con más velocidad se puso a la altura del último soldado brincando hacía él tumbándolo al suelo con el cuello roto, pobre hombre aparentaba ser más joven que el resto, se adueñó del caballo que no dejaba de correr y alcanzó a los otros dos que apenas se habían dado cuenta de la falta de los otros tres.

Para los soldados que quedaban, la visión del hombre que habían dejado atrás amarrado acercarse a ellos a caballo con una espada a cada mano los hizo tambalearse de la sorpresa, cuando Spike llegó a su altura con ambas espadas en un movimiento rápido cortó las riendas de cuero de las respectivas sillas de montar haciendo que los hombres perdieran el equilibrio, uno de ellos cayó rodando al piso llevándose consigo a su propio caballo quedando aplastado. El otro alcanzó a sostenerse pero en otro movimiento Spiegel le cortó el brazo lo que provocó la caída del soldado quién se golpeó la nuca con una piedra, si sobrevivía al golpe, moriría desangrado.

-¡Nos vemos en el infierno hijos de puta!- les gritó Spike.

Continúo cabalgando y estaba a unos metros de alcanzar a Viccious, era bastante rápido, recordó un par de veces que compitieron a carrera, era casi siempre su ex amigo quién ganaba, era el mejor jinete que había conocido en su vida, de hecho. Pero esta vez competía por llegar a lo más preciado que tenía y no habría quién lo detuviera, pensó el peli verde. Alcanzó a ver que su gitana se dio cuenta que venía detrás de ellos y ésta sin decir nada le sonrió.

Ella misma comenzó a forcejear con Viccious tratando de empujarlo para hacerle perder el equilibrio, provocando que los dos cayesen al suelo, Faye se rodó y se le nubló la vista por la conmoción. El líder de los dragones rojos por su parte, al ser un experto jinete supo caer al suelo, también rodó pero salió ileso.

-¿Estás loca, idiota?- le gritó a Faye. Se puso de pie e iba a cercarse a ella para agarrarla cuando una fuerza cayó sobre él también antes de poder reaccionar.

Spike los había alcanzado y en un movimiento audaz, se arrojó él mismo del caballo sobre el peli gris, provocando la caída de los dos al suelo que los hizo rodar otra vez. Se separaron y cada quién tomó una espada al tiempo que se ponían de pie. Era hora de enfrentarse, ninguno de los dos iba a perdonar la vida del otro.

Viccious impaciente hizo el primer movimiento, la estocada fue con una intención fatal, pero Spike lo pudo bloquear en con su propia espada, regresando el ataque, a lo que el peligris también respondió defendiéndose, siguieron así por algunos minutos más, uno y otro golpeaba y defendía, se provocaron heridas superficiales roces del filo de la espada por aquí y por allá, pero ninguno de los dos permitía que el otro tocara sus puntos vitales, pese a que ambos tenían toda la intención. Siguieron así un buen rato, el cansancio los empezaba a invadir.

Por otro lado, Faye los miraba expectante, quería intervenir pero no podía arriesgarse a ser un estorbo para su esposo, pese a que temía por la vida de éste. Los hombres siguieron peleando estocada tras estocada, el choque del metal sonaba con eco sobre la neblina del bosque, el ambiente para estas alturas era frío excepto para ellos dos, que se encontraban en el calor de un combate a muerte.

-¡Basta, Viccious! Estas cansado y yo también- le afirmó el peliverde.

-¡Nunca!- le contestó el otro- ¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?- iracundo, el líder de los Dragones Rojos, se abalanzó contra él en un golpe tan fuerte que provocó un calambre en la muñeca de Spike quién soltó la espada por la debilidad provocada.

Al verse en ventaja Viccious se sonrió cínico, sádico, victorioso.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante ante el terror de Faye, quién gritó el nombre de su esposo al verlo herido, la visión de aquellos dos hombres no se le borraría nunca de la memoria: Viccious atravesó con su espada el flanco izquierdo de Spike en una estocada profunda. Spike atravesó el pecho de Viccious con la daga de oro aprovechando la cercanía, casi seguro de que había dado en el corazón de su enemigo. Los dos dieron un paso atrás con las armas del otro en su cuerpo. Cayeron al piso seminconscientes.

Faye se acercó a ellos aterrada, miró a Spike que respiraba cansado, pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Se arrodilló junto a él y le besó los labios. Amor mío, le susurró y lo volvió a besar. Su esposo aun despierto la abrazó. Escuchó el quejido de Viccious quien respiraba entrecortadamente, se separó del peliverde y se acercó al líder de los Dragones.

-Faye, no… - le alcanzó a decir su esposo con pocas fuerzas. Pero esta no le hizo caso. Se arrodilló al lado izquierdo del peli gris y lo miró primero con una mirada consoladora, luego con una mirada que le decía que lo perdonaba. Viccious la miró derrotado aun con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Recuerdas a la mujer que te apuñaló, en la masacre de los Romani de sur?, ¿La que cayó al barranco y diste por muerta, la recuerdas?- le dijo ante la mirada atónita del hombre, mientras llevaba sus blancas manos a la empuñadura de la daga de oro incrustada en el pecho del peli gris.- Esa mujer, era yo- le reafirmo.

Viccious empezó a reír rebasando la línea de la cordura y la locura. Tosió la sangre en su garganta. Estaba muriendo.

-Lo sé, te reconocí- se burló de ella.- No olvidaría a la única mujer que me ha apuñalado. Spike aún consiente los estaba escuchando, entendía el predicamento de su mujer.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes que aquella comunidad era mi familia?- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero llena de ira.

-Lo recuerdo- tosió otra vez, el aire ya no entraba en los pulmones, la sangre salía cada vez más- Ese día en verdad me divertí- se rio otra vez de manera sádica.

-Viccious, yo te perdono- agarró con ambas manos la daga tan fuerte como pudo- Pero, esto es por los que mataste- le dijo al tiempo que sacó la empuñadura con fuerza y con la misma intensidad la clavó nuevamente directo al corazón, en una empuñadura final. Viccious dejó de respirar.

La pesadilla había terminado, por fin.

Spike se puso de pie, junto a ella que aún estaba en la misma posición. Sin soltar la daga. Sintió las manos de su esposo rodear las suyas.

-Todo terminó, Faye. Esta muerto- y entonces ella soltó la daga volteó a su esposo y lo abrazó, se dejó llorar como niña, siendo consolada por su esposo.

Estuvieron así un minuto más, cuando oyeron un par de caballos relinchar. Era Jet.

Ambos le sonrieron, Jet les ayudo a subir a la carreta y dejaron todo atrás, debían reunirse con los sobrevivientes del convoy que eran pocos, en la carreta durante el viaje Faye atendió las heridas del peliverde. Y se dirigieron al valle de las Sombras. Dejando su pasado atrás.

FIN.

Bien este es el capítulo final. El siguiente si así lo quieren, será el epilogo. Dejen reviews. Besos.


	5. Chapter 5 EPILOGO

TRISTA PENA

AMOR AGITANADO EPILOGO

Cuando llegaron al Valle de las Sombras se encontraron con los pocos sobrevivientes gitanos del ataque de Viccious, hubo pérdidas dolorosas en su mayoría hombres y ancianos que dieron batalla a los Dragones Rojos entre ellos,su antigua líder el sabio y despreocupado Hessap, quién dio la vida salvando a su hija de unos soldados, las heridas eran fatales y aunque sobrevivió algunas horas aún después de que la carreta de Jet con Spike y Faye los alcanzara, no hubo mejor suerte para el padre de Ed. Antes de morir dejó a Jet como nuevo líder, el hombre del brazo de madera se había hecho acreedor de dicho título por no solo ser un hombre de confianza sino también por haber ayudado no solo una, sino dos veces a la población gitana. Hessap le dejó a Jet su tesoro más preciado, su hija Ed y su perro Ein. Sería padre adoptivo por segunda vez ahora tendría dos mujeres que cuidar, pensó Jet recordando cuando quedó a cargo de Faye hacía ya varios años atrás.

Hablando de Faye, ésta se la pasaba cuidando las heridas de su esposo, se las mantenía limpias, le aplicaba los ungüentos medicinales tradicionales para evitar infecciones, las heridas anteriores se habían abierto así que Spike pasó no solo horas sino días críticos posteriores, su vida pendía de un hilo. Faye estaba pendiente de él, lo alimentaba y daba de beber y en las noches dormia silenciosa junto a él. Estaba quebrada por dentro, odiándose por no ser capaz de hacer algo más sin embargo tan obstinada como era no se permitía llorar junto al peliverde, lo hacía sólo cuando estaba lejos de él, cuando recolectaba las hierbas para las nuevas medicinas. Era su manera de mantenerse desahogada. No sabía cuánto más Spike podría resistir.

Le pedía a los cielos que no dejarán que Spike muriera, no sabría que más hacer. No resistiría otra perdida.

Las semanas pasaron, el resto de los sobrevivientes se establecieron temporalmente más adentro del valle, construyeron una aldea temporal, no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían ahí, pero Jet les dejó bien claro que sería lo suficiente para esperar lo que sea que el destino le deparara a su viejo amigo, las mujeres preparaban la comida, Ed y Ein ayudaban en lo que podían, los pocos hombres que quedaron salían a cazar y mantenían a los animales que sobrevivieron con ellos. Cada que podía Jet consolaba a Faye, también rezaba por la salud de su amigo.

Una noche sucedió un milagro.

Faye estaba afuera de la tienda que compartía con Spike, desde que regresaron había agarrado el hábito de fumar un puro que Jet le compartía antes de dormir, así que esa noche como lo estaba haciendo ya hacia un par de semanas, después de curar las heridas de su esposo y antes de volver a entrar a la tienda para pasar la noche, inhalaba el humo del tabaco mirando las estrellas brillantes y silenciosas igual que ella, sentía el fresco de la noche pasar por su rostro. Estaba por demás cansada pero no se rendiría antes de tiempo. Aún en aquellas circunstancias las pesadillas no se habían ido, aun soñaba con el rostro de Viccious, el infierno en su aldea y el rostro de Spike agonizante, se preguntaba hasta cuando todo terminaría. Miró nuevamente las estrellas.

-¿Habrá algo más allá del cielo que podemos ver?- se preguntó a sí misma, terminando los restos del tabaco y apagándolo en el acto. Cuando sintió unas manos posarse en su hombro.

-A mí también me gustaría averiguarlo, aunque yo creo que sí- le respondió Spike detrás de ella. Rápidamente Faye volteo sobre si misma sorprendida y sus ojos comenzaron a destellar la luz cristalina de algunas lágrimas. Estaba feliz, su esposo el peliverde alborotado estaba detrás de ella de pie por sí sólo, lo vio respirando de manera cansada pero vivaz, tenía puesto sólo un pantalón, estaba descalzo y los vendajes recién limpios era lo único que le cubría el abdomen.

-¡Spike!- le dijo su nombre en casi un grito por la sorpresa y la emoción de verlo vivo, sus instinto le dijo que lo abrazara para ver si era real y lo hizo con mucho cuidado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

Él la abrazó con fuerza también, la sintió tan real el abrazo que le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, dejó de ser un casi cadáver a sentir nuevamente dolor y el amor de su mujer. Dentro de ese abrazo aspiró su aroma, el aroma dulce de la peli violácea, ese aroma que lo embriagaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Aunque también sintió la mezcla del tabaco.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- le preguntó sin soltarla.

-Apenas.- le respondió sin dejar de ocultar su rostro.- Es tu culpa, no me molestes por eso- le replicó.

Spike soltó una carcajada que no duró mucho por el dolor de la herida que dicho sea de paso ya estaba casi cerrada, el mismo se había revisado antes de salir de la tienda. Estaba consciente del gran trabajo de Faye había hecho con él. Aun dentro de su delirio, pudo sentir las manos de su mujer curándolo, aseándolo, alimentándolo. Pudo sentir su calor durante las noches, su compañía durante sus sueños.

Que por cierto también había tenido sueños extraños sobre el cielo, planetas, artefactos gigantes de metal que volaban, la existencia de los Dragones Rojos, Julia, Viccious, Jet, Ed y Ein y por supuesto Faye, se soñó en otra vida lejos de ahí, una vida muy extraña, trágica y lejana. Tal vez un día se lo contaría a su esposa, esos sueños que se sentían tan reales, pero sintió nostalgia sin saber por qué. Por lo pronto deshecho el pensamiento.

Entre todos esos sueños y su seminconsciencia, escuchaba el canto de Faye, la voz melodiosa de la ojiverde que lo llamaba, no lo dejaba morir, no lo dejaría irse y él tampoco quería dejarla, la fuerza que salió de solo Dios sabe dónde, se la debe a Faye, a su amada gitana. Su alma, su vida, su fuerza.

La obligó a mirarlo y se vio reflejado en su sorbes verdes, ¿Era esa la visión que Faye tenía de él?, se veía desaliñado, se rio para sí mismo. Pero estaba enamorado, feliz de sobrevivir, de acabar con su enemigo aun a costa de su propia vida, pero alguien había sido bondadoso con él y lo dejó vivir.

Había burlado a la muerte una vez más.

Besó a su esposa, con delicadeza, después con mayor fuerza la apegó más contra sí y Faye se dejó llevar, se besaron más veces de las que podían contar el equivalente al tiempo que llevaba convaleciente, tal vez.

-Vamos adentro debes descansar un poco más- le cortó la gitana.

-Si vamos adentro, no será para descansar- le dijo el hombre de manera zorruna, le sonrió.

-Ya- la peli violácea le sonrió también- Vamos a dormir- se separó de él y lo arrastró consigo dentro de la tienda, lo recostó entre las sabanas que servían de cama y ella se recostó a su lado también.

Pero el ex gojo no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo tan fácilmente, estaba hambriento del cuerpo de su esposa y se lo hizo saber. La atrajo contra si y la volvió a besar, besó sus labios dulces introdujo la lengua en la boca de la Faye, la hizo estremecer. Después besó su cuello sus hombros y comenzó a desnudarla. Le quitó el top dejando ver sus senos blancos, lamió sus pezones como si de un crio se tratase, le tomó de la cintura y ante la urgencia le quitó la falda, ahora si la tenía completa, se colocó de espaldas y la atrajo de la cintura para que Faye quedara encima de él con las piernas separadas en cada lado de la cadera de Spike. Pudo sentir su dureza aun sobre el pantalón. La excitó aún más.

Pero un flash de conciencia la hizo detenerse.

-Cariño, no quiero lastimarte- le dijo la peli violácea a su esposo- Tus heridas aun no…-

Sin embargo Spike no la dejó terminar, como pudo la levantó un poco para quitarse el pantalón que le estorbaba, ahora si estando los dos desnudos, se unió a ella en un solo movimiento. Faye gimió su nombre, le excitó escucharla, de alguna manera debía de agradecerle lo que hizo por él, y no importa que tan moribundo pudiese estar, un hombre con un mínimo de vida que tuviera a esa gitana como su esposa le demostraría de lo que era capaz por ella. En todos los sentidos. Tenía que retribuirle un poco del placer que ella le otorgaba con sólo verla.

Un hombre viviendo un amor agitanado. Una mujer gitana lo había enamorado.

En esa noche se prometieron estar juntos, vivir juntos y morir juntos. Y así lo fue, junto con Jet, Ed, Ein y el resto de la comunidad gitana, eran nómadas, decidieron no detenerse para viajar para hacer del mundo entero su nuevo hogar. Formaron una familia, tuvieron su primer hijo, del que por supuesto Jet y Ed fueron los padrinos. Un niño bendecido por el amor de sus padres.

Dos almas que se prometieron vivir y morir juntas… y renacer en otra vida juntos también, por que las almas gitanas reencarnan.

En otra vida, muchos años después, en una nave llamada Bebop:

Spike Spiegel despertó, conmocionado, miró a su alrededor y sintió el frio del metal de su cuarto en la Bebop, soñó con una vida pasada. Faye Valentine estaba a su lado, desnuda abrazada junto a él, se removió un poco para abrazarse más, pero se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le miró preocupada, al verlo consternado.

-Nada- le contestó el Spiegel- Tuve un sueño raro-

-¿A, si?- Faye se reacomodó entre los brazos de su caza recompensas-¿Qué soñaste?

-Tú, yo, Jet, Ed y hasta Ein en otra vida, una vida pasada. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?- de repente le surgió la duda, así que le preguntó su ahora amante.

-Puede ser, soy una Romani. Los Romani creemos en que quien sea que tenga un alma gitana ha tenido y tendrá otras vidas- le sonrió y se acomodó para volverse a dormir.

-Las almas gitanas reencarnan…- susurró Spike, abrazó más a Faye y se volvió a dormir.

Lo que Spike no sabía era que Faye también hace mucho, desde que se conocieron tenía los mismos sueños, cuando una vez le mencionó que recordaba su pasado no solo se refirió a su vida antes del accidente y su congelamiento, sino una parte de su memoria o de su alma, también recordó su vida antes de ésta, una vida donde fueron felices juntos.

Por eso la Valentine esperó paciente que Spike regresara después de la muerte de Viccious, porque sabía que su Gojo regresaría con ella.

FIN.

En esta ocasión quise interpretar que el congelamiento de Faye fue parte del destino para que se encontrase con Spike quién nació muchos años después, es decir su destino era conocerse. Otra vez. Jejeje.

Mil gracias a todas, espero el epílogo les haya gustado. Ahora si Nos leemos en la siguiente historia de CBP, dejen reviews. Besos.


End file.
